The Nobodies
by Fieran
Summary: There were many reasons why Roxas left the organization. This is the real one. No pairings [Other details and disclaimer inside]


Author's Note: It's a fan fiction that I've finally written , and my first Kingdom Hearts one. It's also my first song fiction story One last thing, some facts about this game might have changed a little, considering I don't know much about the Organization. I failed to collect much info about them, plus I was lazy LoL. I got some of the information from wikipedia though. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any version of Kingdom Hearts and The Nobodies-Marilyn Manson

This writing Story

_This writing_ Lyrics added to it.

Story Word Count 1596

The Nobodies

This was the time that Roxas had decided to leave the organization. He wondered if anyone of the thirteen members would realize that he had run away from them.

The reason why he needed to get away from here, was to find his memories again. It seemed that the organization was trying to keep him away from that, and that was when Roxas started to realize, that they could no longer help him, and that he needed to leave.

_Today I am dirt_

_I want to be pretty _

_Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt_

Each step he took, he started to question himself, thinking if he should just abandon the idea, or continue it. He knew it was too late to decide differently now, but he asked himself over and over if he would regret this. And then he thought again, about the people he would be leaving for good. He was positive that Axel would notice, but that was because Axel was somewhat his friend. But the other members thought they had no need for friends. After all, why have friends, when you don't even have hearts to care for them.

_Today I am dirty _

_I want to be pretty_

_Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt_

When Roxas came into this world, he couldn't recall who he was, or any other memories at all. He had just wandered aimlessly into a place that people called "Twilight Town." As he wandered into new places, Roxas was slightly amazed by how big it was here. It made him faintly remember about a small island that he think he used to inhabit before. But he wasn't as certain as he'd like to be, as the images in his head got fuzzier the more he tried to remember it. So he decided to put this "memory" aside for a while, and figure out what actions he should take next.

As time passed by, Roxas realized that two things he didn't like, were being lost, and feeling lonely. He'd seen three children about his age, passing him by a while back. Thinking about trying to talk some information out of them, he thought against it once he found the blonde boy of the group glare at him as he tried to get closer to the group. He felt the pain that was inflicted on him mentally, while he watched the tall boy continue to glare at him and the other two gave him awkward smiles, thinking if this stranger was a threat to them or not.

When the girl decided that she was a little sure that he was not dangerous, she tried to call to him, but as she looked at the spot where he once stood, there was nothing but empty space. As she started to look at her other two companions, she realized that the strange boy left, because the self-proclaimed leader of their small group, Hayner, had been glaring at the stranger like he was some sort of scum. So Olette had glared and scolded the boy fiercely for treating somebody that way.

_We are the nobodies_

_We want to be some bodies_

_When were dead,  
They'll know just who we are_

Roxas knew he wasn't wanted by that group, so he decided to save them some time from asking him to leave, and just let himself out of their breathing space. Being unwanted was painful, but even though he lost his memories, he knew that it was part of life.

Once he had finally come to a stop, he had come across a gated mansion that looked very much abandoned. He knew that this was property that people were not supposed to cross, but something pulled him to go closer to this area. Like he'd find a part of himself here. He came closer and closer to the gate that lead to the mansion, but before he had gotten his arm up to touch the gate, another arm intercepted him.

Roxas was so surprised, that he couldn't stop himself from jumping in fear at the thought if this was the owner of the property and what the person would do to him. He thought that he was the only person in this area, because he had not heard any signs of life here, nor had he seen any. He looked up at the person that stopped him, and saw this person cloaked in black. He had a deadly aura around him that told Roxas to run for cover, but he figured that that would just make it worse. He was pushed away from his thoughts, and jumped again when he heard the person speak to him.

_We are the nobodies_

_We want to be some bodies _

_When we're dead,  
They'll know just who we are_

"Can you feel him?"

The person had asked, with no emotion at all. Roxas was confused to what this man was asking him.

"Can I feel who?" Roxas asked, a little afraid that the man would punish him for not giving a direct answer. But the man just stood there and faced Roxas, as if he was thinking of what he should do to the unfortunate teen.

"You have to feel him. After all, you are Sora's other half." He spoke firmly this time, but it was as if he was speaking to himself.

Roxas just stayed still in front of the stranger, careful not to make any wrong moves, so he wouldn't get hurt, or killed. The teen just waited until the strange man would make any other commands, but it seemed like forever until the man would actually move again. After what seemed like years, but was really just twenty minutes, the man had finally spoke again.

_Yesterday I was dirty _

_Wanted to be pretty _

_I know now that I'm forever dirt_

"Do you even remember who you are?" The cloaked man said, with a little hint of amusement. But that was all it took for Roxas to become mad.

"How in the world is that funny?" He shouted at the unknown figure. "How would you feel if you didn't know who you were?!" He tried to charge at the man with no weapon at all, but before he could even come in contact with skin, or leather, all he ran into was thin air. Roxas's eyes widened as he heard the same voice coming from behind him.

_Yesterday I was dirty_

_Wanted to be pretty_

_I know now that I'm forever dirt_

"Ah, but that's the difference between us, isn't it? You may not know who you are, but I certainly know my identity, and what I am."

Before Roxas could question what the mean meant by what he is, the man continued to speak.

"Though, I'm sure you'd like to know who you really are don't you? Or more likely, _what _you are. After all, you can't be human, if you're a nobody. But no matter how you look at it, you still want to know who you are, correct? If you do, why don't you join me and eleven others that are somewhat similar to you to complete a mission┘ to find out our true identities."

As the man spoke, he didn't give Roxas a chance to cut in a single word. Before he could even react or think of what to say, the strange man held out his hand to Roxas, expecting him to accept the offer.

The troubled teen knew he had no choice but take the man's offer, after all, he had nowhere else to go. And he was even offered a chance to know who he really was. Without a single second of hesitation, Roxas took the man's hand as a sign of agreement between them.

"Well then, boy, how about a name. After all, you need one. But I shall come up with a name for you."

After he said that, Roxas was a little ticked to find that the man had planned to control his life. At least, that's what the teen thought he would do. The man, once again, pushed him out of his thoughts, and spoke to him once again.

"Roxas, is what you will be named. And by the way, you may call m... Xemnas..

And Roxas.. Welcome to Organization XIII"

_We are the nobodies _

_We want to be some bodies _

_When we're dead _

_They'll know just who we are_

And that was how it all began. With a lie.

Xemnas had lied to him, and kept him away from the truth. The organization didn't want to help him find his memories, but he had found out what he was. During his stay, Roxas had found he was in no way at all, a human.

He was a monster. Nowhere close to being human at all. He was a nobody.

_We are the nobodies _

_We want to be some bodies_

_When we'__re dead,  
They'll know just who we are_

So as he thought over his past with the organization and how he became a member, he found that he had no regrets at leaving the place that didn't even accept him. All he had there was Axel, but how could he know if his friendship with his "friend" was true? Axel himself, kept things from Roxas, and that lead him to believe that his friendship was a lie as well.

But he figured.. He would find the truth soon enough, and he was also bent on finding out what made him this way. So with a head held up high and legs that walked with pride, he had finally left Organization XIII.

_Some children died the other day _

_We fed machines and then we prayed_

_Puked up and down in morbid faith _

_You should have seen the ratings that day_

I might try and edit it later. But how was it? Review, okay?


End file.
